


Helpless

by radiantgem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-BBS, Terra is a sap and can't say no basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantgem/pseuds/radiantgem
Summary: In which Terra does not like the snow and ice, but he deals with it anyway because it makes Aqua happy.





	Helpless

Winter in the Land of Departure was brutal, to say the least. Terra lost count of how many times the Master denied them of going outside just because of how strong the winds were. And while the chill in the air never really bothered Terra, he couldn’t say he was a fan of the slippery snow and ice that coated the land, so he didn’t really mind staying indoors.

That was _not_ the case for Aqua.

Despite the fact her hands were pretty much freezing year round, and that she always complained about being cold, it didn’t matter as much until snow hit the ground. Once the earth was covered with a soft white blanket of snow, she became restless to go outside. And he knew exactly why.

Terra wrinkled his nose as he brushed off the snow off the bench. As moved to sit down, he could already hear Aqua’s squeals of joy. He couldn’t help it if he smiled at the sound.

Aqua was in her element over the frozen lake. She glided across the ice with a grace that never failed to enchant Terra, no matter how many times he’s seen it. It was just a part of her, the way she moved as if it was a part of a dance.

He may not have been happy about the ice and snow, but at least it made Aqua smile more.

“Terra?”

Her voice broke him out of his reverie, and he saw that she was skating towards him. There was an excited sparkle in her eyes. _Oh no._ “Yeah?”

“Join me! It’s no fun skating alone.”

“Says the one who was just squealing like a little girl 3 seconds ago,” Terra smirked. His smirk only grew smugger as he saw Aqua’s already pink cheeks flush to a deep scarlet color.

“Okay well- I still want you to skate with me!”

“Aqua, you know me and ice don’t go together.”

“I’ll help you learn!”

"Yeah, so you can watch me fall right?”

“Of course no-“

“Aqua.”

“Okay that _would_ be pretty funny, but that’s just a part of the process!”

Terra frowned as he crossed his arms. “I don’t know. . .”

Aqua batted her eyes innocently. “ _Please?”_

 _You’ve got to be kidding me._ “You can’t be serious.”

Aqua walked off the lake and waddled towards the bench, all the while batting her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Terra felt his face grow warmer the closer she got to him. This was a losing battle and he knew it. He averted his gaze towards his boots. “I don’t even have ice skates on for it.”

“I _may_ have brought an extra pair with me.”

 _Great._ “You’re pretty confident I’m gonna go along with this, aren’t you?” Terra looked up to see her eyes glowing with mirth.

 “Am I wrong?” Aqua tilted her head with a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

Terra couldn’t help smiling back at her and chuckled a little at his own defeat. “I guess not.”

“Yay!” Aqua clapped her hands together. “It’ll be so much fun, you’ll see. And don’t worry,” she winked, “I won’t let you fall.”

Terra playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah well- if I fall I’m bringing you down with me.”

Aqua laughed as she magically switched Terra’s boots with the extra ice skates she brought in her pocket. He should’ve known she’d use a mini spell to hide them. “I guess that’s fair. Now come on! We haven’t got all day,” she reached out her gloved hand towards him.

Terra took her hand as he wobbly stood up from the bench. She giggled as she moved towards his side and held on to his arm. As they made their way towards the frozen lake, Terra could already foresee himself slipping and falling on the ice, but he didn’t mind the notion as much as he usually would’ve. As long as it put a smile on Aqua’s face, he could find the fun in the ordeal.


End file.
